The present invention relates to reflectors and particularly to reflectors for use in luminaires. Even more particularly, the invention relates to reflectors for use in direct luminaires which utilize high intensity light sources to illuminate public areas such as parking lots, malls, parks, concourses, etc.
As will be understood from the following, a significant feature of the present invention is the ability to provide a substantially rectangular pattern of light on a surface located below the luminaire when utilized in the aforedescribed environments. It was heretofore typical of earlier reflector systems as used above to provide symmetrical, circular patterns of light. Accordingly, it was necessary to position the respective luminaires close together to assure the required illumination levels at specified locations within the pattern. Unfortunately, however, the result was an excessive overlapping of adjoining patterns which in turn resulted in both undesirable loss of light and unacceptable uniformities of illumination.
As described, the present invention overcomes the foregoing and associated problems by providing a substantially rectangular light pattern to thereby permit facile accommodation with other, similar patterns in a more efficient manner than typical prior art systems. It is believed that such a reflector constitutes a significant advancement in the art.